yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
YMRP Classes/Occupation
'The Bigger picture' Within the RP community, we like for our members to pick out of four classes that make up the RP in it's purest form. Obviously, these four classes consist of the most played occupations that are available in the RP, and over the course of years, they have become a common ground for all RPers within the DOW universe. These classes/occupations will be listed below. 'Kasaihana Police Department' "We need to stop the mindless disregard for laws in our city! It is time we take a stand! Who's with me!?" - Datakin Hiro (2113) '' District 1&2 KPD force Animecop.jpg Harvey-bullock.jpg 1006x812_12494_Cop_Officer_complet_2d_illustration_anime_girl_cops_picture_image_digital_art.jpg The District 1 and 2 Police Department or The D.1.2. , is the primary police force in Kasaihana city. It plays an important role in YMRP as most of our protagonist goes undercover for the police to infiltrate the Yakuza, patrol the streets, or become a detective. The D.1.2. has a significant unified presence, with officers and patrol cars being a common sight within the District 1 and 2 areas, they are not to be taken lightly. This KPD doesn't go by the book and do what they have to in order to get by. If you join this faction you'll be feared by a lot of Yakuza and vigilante who see you coming because they know you're just as gritty as they are. You show no fear. District 3 KPD Juan_Pablo_Roldan_08.jpg Future_cop_by_arcangel117-d5d5l9q.jpg Wetrytuyre.jpg Future_cop_by_cat_meff-d5d79fc.png The KasaiHana Police Department had its beginnings in the city itself, the first hundred members being a mixture of Mr. Hiro's protection detail and volunteer from his company. These brave men and women ventured upon a land that was now lost in ruin. Slowly the force grew to a point of supreme power, and it was the leading police force in the entire globe. Even when based on statistics, it is proven that the K.P.D. has grown into a successful defense project. Due to its size, the force itself has earned a district of their own in KasaiHana, making their home in District 3. Do not fear, however! If you wish to be recruited, please refer to your local recruiter. Your the military force, trained in District 3, all you know is military life, you've had the best combat training, taught multiple languages. District 3 has a program when they recruit people from outside of D3 but it's rare, most are born into this faction. Training you into the best soldier you can be. You'll fight terrorism and high-level criminals around the city, good D3KPD wont leave signs of his work, most won't even know you leave district 3 at all. All who Join this faction will be given Peak Human Condition as a given. Ever D3KPD has there own Armoured suit they are given once they graduate the academy at the age of 18. You are responsible for making your own suit, which the suit should give you Enhanced Condition off the fly but this is not available at the moment. 'Gangs / Mafias' 45678908765467.jpg Yankee.Boy._Yankee.Girl.full.1526617.jpg Within the city gangs are apart of the main population of the city, you wanna beat some guys up? Make some money? Well, this is where it goes down. If you're in the Gang class, obviously you know your way around the city, you know how to handle yourself. Show the world your worth and grow your gang into the most powerful league since the Kagemaru. The thing about gangs, you don't have that Code of Jingi to hold you back... burn the city down kids. 'Civilian' The Civilian class, this is honestly the widest spread class out of all the ones you could pick from because this class varies upon what you want to be. Basically in a Nutshell. If you want to be anything outside of those class listed above, then you're within the civilian class. Which isn't a bad thing, just means you have more free reign on what you may and may not want to do. This is great for new people that take their time typing up big posts and the like. Take the time to be adventures, have your character find themselves, live the dream, the Kasaihana dream. 'Yakuza''' Category:Information